Weakness
by Starfire I
Summary: Slade kidnaps Star and threatens to kill her if the Titans do not surrender the city to him, and Robin gets mad.First FanFic, constructive critisism welcome,please no flames. RobXStar. Complete.I do not own Teen Titans. Plz R&R!
1. What was in that pizza?

"Weakness"

"Mumbo, Jumbo!" yells a loud voice from inside the bank.

There is a mad man with blue skin, in a cape and magic hat holding a wand standing inside the bank vault using his magic to collect the money.

"Your act is over, Mumbo!" shouts someone. Robin standing on the ground, with Cyborg and Beastboy on either side of him, while Raven and Starfire are floating in the background.

"Act one may be through, but the show has only begun!" says Mumbo, who suddenly leaps over Robin and the others: leaving them inside the vault. Starfire quickly flies after him and gets out of the vault just as Mumbo is using his magic to seal it.

Raven glides through the vault and cries, "Get him, I'll take care of the vault!"

Starfire flies after Mumbo, chasing him on the cities rooftops.

He stops on top of a roof and takes a laser gun out of his hat and begins to shoot at Starfire. She shoots back with her starbolts and laser vision. All of a sudden Starfire gets hit in the chest and winces, but then uses her laser vision to knock the gun out of Mumbo's hand. Then a large stream of blue light knocks the wand out of Mumbo's other hand, and falls to the ground where it shatters into a million pieces.

Just then, Starfire passes out in mid air and begins to fall towards the rooftop. Robin then appears out of nowhere and catches her.

"Starfire, Starfire, are you ok?" he asks her.

Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven show up, and they encircle Mumbo, who has by now turned back into a human.

"My scanners say she's just in shock. But there must have been an extra strong blast in that laser, because she has a concussion," says Cyborg.

Starfire stirred, and Robin set her on her feet. She put her hand to her head and asked, "What happened?" Then she began to sway and Beastboy catches her just before she falls.

"Dude, you ok?" he asks.

"You got shot by a laser gun. You should be ok, but you have a concussion," said Cyborg.

"Can you fly?" asks Robin.

"No, I do not think that I will be able to use my starbolts, or laser vision either. And I will not be able to lift extremely heavy objects," she replied.

"Then maybe you should just get some rest," said Robin.

"Yeah, but where'd Mumbo get the gun? I mean, he couldn't just make that appear with his wand, could he?" asked Beastboy while waving his arms in dismay.

Raven used her powers to pick up the gun from the ground.

"Beastboy is right. We need to find out who supplied him with it. I can run tests for finger prints and DNA, hopefully Mumbo's gloves would have prevented his prints and DNA from getting onto it," said Robin.

"I can find out its key component and maybe trace it to the manufacturer," said Cyborg.

"Something appears familiar about the weapon. Perhaps I have seen it on my home planet before. I could examine it for signs that it is not of this world," said Starfire.

"Or we could just check out the logo on the handle and immediately discover that Slade made it," said Raven. She was pointing to an S on the handle of the gun.

"That is why it appeared to be familiar. Slade's robots use that kind of weapon," said Starfire.

"So why was Mumbo carrying one around?" asked Robin.

Robin looked down at Mumbo who was cowering.

"Where did you meet Slade? Why did you want a laser gun in the first place?" he growled while picking up Mumbo by his shirt.

"You had defeated my magic before, as well as villains that use technology; so I figured if I combined the two I would be invincible," replied Mumbo, "As for where I met up with Slade, I won't tell you."

Robin frowned at him, dropped him, and said, "Fine. Then Cyborg and Beastboy can take you to jail. Raven, you can help me with Star."

"I think that I can walk," said Starfire as she took an unsteady step forward and would have fallen if Raven hadn't grabbed her.

"Or perhaps I cannot," she said.

Raven carries Starfire down by her arms, and then Robin and Raven support Starfire with their shoulders, as they walk towards Titan's Tower.

At the tower, Robin and Raven in the living room. Robin is watching TV, and Raven is reading a book,when Cyborg and Beastboy walk in.

"How's Starfire?" asks Cyborg.

"She's was fine, but tired, so she's asleep in her room," replied Robin while turning off the TV, Raven put down her book, "Did you two find out anything else about Slade?"

"No, he wouldn't say anything, not even when I did my angry lion," said an exasperated Beastboy as he partially turned into a lion.

"No wonder he wouldn't talk," said a sarcastic Raven. Beastboy gave her a dirty look.

"It's late, why don't we all order pizza."

"Did somebody say pizza?" asked Starfire who is coming down the hallway.

"Hey, Starfire, how are you feeling?" asked Raven.

"I am hungry. Shall we order pepperoni pizza with chocolate sauce and shrimp?"

Everyone has a disgusted look on their face, and Robin says, "How about just the pepperoni?"

"No way man, strictly vegetarian!" yells Beastboy.

Cyborg uses the phone in his arm to call the pizza place and orders.

When the doorbell rang, Robin went down to get it. He brought the pizza back up and they instantly begin to devour it.

Suddenly Beastboy looks sick, and she says, "I don't feel so good."

"Neither do I," says Starfire.

"What was in that pizza?" asks Robin, who also looks sick. Suddenly, everyone falls to the ground, and they are fast asleep.

Then a bunch of robots that were obviously made by Slade walk into the tower unchallenged, and they pick up Starfire and haul her off.


	2. Where's Starfire?

Next Morning

When the Titans come to, Robin puts his hand to his head and asks, "What the heck happened?"

"Hey, where's Starfire?" asks Cyborg.

"I don't know, she would have fallen right there," said Beast Boy pointing to where Starfire had been sitting before they all fell asleep.

All of a sudden their large screen TV buzzed on, and who should appear but Slade.

"Good morning Titans. Sleeping in late, are we? But what's this? It appears you are missing one. I wonder where she could be."

"What have you done with Starfire!" Robin yells.

"Oh, you're little friend is right here," says Slade moving aside. Starfire is struggling against the bonds that hold her to a chair inside a large tube. (Like the ones in "X" that Dr.Chang uses)

"What do you want with her?" snarls Robin.

"It's not what I want from her Robin, it's what I want from all of you."

"What?"

"You see, Robin, she is merely my hostage. If you ever wish to see her alive again, you will do as I say."

"Never," says Robin.

"If you don't, I press this button, and your friend's prison fills with water, and she'll drown," replied Slade.

"What is it that you want?" asks Robin in frustrated way.

"You allow me to come in and take over the city without trying to stop me. If you put up a resistance, I press the button. You have one day to decide." And then the screen zapped off.

Robin slams his fist on the table.

"Dude, it's ok, we'll find her," said Cyborg reassuringly.

"But if anything happens to her it's my fault," said Robin dismally.

"What do we do?" asked Cyborg.

"Figure out a way to save Star and not let Slade take over the city," replies Robin.

"But how do we rescue Star, we don't even know where she is!" exclaimed Beastboy.

"Actually, Starfire is at the old wood mill on the outskirts of town," said Raven.

She played back the tape they had recorded and zoomed in on a slice of wood laying on its side, which read "Charleston Wood Mill" in bright red spray paint.

"Dude, Slade needs to watch out, he's given away his position like that before," said Beastboy.

"He probably doesn't do it by accident. Slade is too smart to make an error like that more than once. He wants us to find her. Which means we will need a plan," said Robin.

At Slade's Lair 

"Robin will never give up the city to you," as Slade ends his talk with the Titans.

"Oh, no, I think you are quite mistaken," said Slade, "For you see, Robin likes you."

"Of course he does, Robin is my Best Friend," said Starfire.

"He feels affection for you."

"What do you mean?" asked Starfire.

"You naïve girl. For some time now I have been watching Robin, and I have noticed that he is attracted to you."

"Attracted to me?"

"You two are always blushing around each other. Robin's heart rate goes up when you walk into a room, and I believe you keep a diary. 'Oh, how I wish I could tell Robin how I feel about him'. How touching," said Slade.

"So as you can see, Robin WILL give up his precious little city to me, all because of a little crush."

"Robin would give up the city for any of his friends," said Starfire.

"You refuse to see what is right in front of your nose. Robin will either give up the city immediately, or you will die when he tries to rescue you; and being so depressed he will give up, and the Titans will split up. Leaving me to take over," Slade continued, dismissing Starfire's comment.

"Robin will never let you take over the city, even if I DO die," said Starfire.

All of a sudden an explosion occurs. Slade remains calm and merely says, "Perfect timing."

Slade then pushes a button on the consul in front of him, and the walls open up to reveal hundreds of robots.

The Titans immediately jump into action battling Slade's robots.

Robin just defeats a robot when Starfire yells, "Robin!"

Robin looks up to see Slade's boot coming down at him. Direct hit. Robin flies across the room and slams against the wall.

"Let her go!" he yells.

"Too late Robin," says Slade as he pushes the button, which was located on his arm. The tank encasing Starfire swiftly began to fill with water.

"Eeep!" Starfire screams.

"Hold on, Starfire!" yells Robin.

A fight then breaks out between Robin and Slade, while the other Titans are still battling the robots.

The water is up to Starfire's knees.

Robin and Slade take their battle to the rafters. The battle continues between the Titans and Slade's robot army on the ground.

"This is unbelievable, they just keep coming!" says Cyborg.

"Help!" screams Starfire as the water reaches her waist.

Robin and Slade are still battling it out. Suddenly, Robin gets punched hard, and he slips. He grabs a rafter just in time, and is dangling off of the rafters with one hand.

"Now, Robin, you didn't actually think that you would win. Observe your friends, one is drowning, and the others are fighting a fight they can't win. And it's all your fault," Slade says all of this while he steps on Robin's fingers one by one.

The water is up to Starfire's neck and she sees Robin dangling out of the corner of her eye.

"Robin," she whispers.

Oooooooh! Another cliffie! Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone. xXxPrincess of DreamsxXx, I hope that this chapter had more detail in it than the last! Thank you for the constructive criticism! Thanks to every one that put me on their favs list! The next chapter will be up very soon, I promise!


	3. Together at last

Hey there everyone! **Huge, enormous apologies go out to all of my loyal fans**. I know that I have been gone for like, ever. Any way, here's the new chapter and I hope that you like. I think that this will be the last chapter. Let me know how you like it!

Slade steps on Robin's pinkie finger and he begins to fall.

"Robin!" yells Starfire. With a sudden burst of energy she breaks her bonds and blows the encasment up, sending water everywhere.She flies up toward Robin still sopping wet, catching him by his arm.

"Starfire?" he asks.

Instead of answering, Starfire swings him around and up and flies straight at Slade, who has a look of utter bewilderment on his mask. Robin sends a mighty kick at Slade who falls down to the ground.

Starfire flies lower and sets Robin on the floor. Slade had landed in a pile of lumber and they began to search through it for him. But Slade wasn't there.

"He's gone," said Robin in a discouraged way.

By this time Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy have finished destroying the robots.

"Starfire you're ok!" Beastboy says with delight as he leaps into her arms in the form of a kitten.

"All right!" says Cyborg.

"Glad you're still with us," said Raven.

"Thank you for my rescue," said Starfire.

"Actually, Starfire, you saved your life and mine," said Robin.

"How did you get out of that, anyway, Star? And then fly out and haul Robin around? You shouldn't have gotten all of your strength back yet," said Cyborg.

"Actually, Tamaranians aren't affected for very long by concussions. Our strength returns to us extremely quickly," said Starfire.

"Oh. Well all right!"

Back at the tower, Starfire is on the roof, looking out at the night sky, when Robin sits down and joins her.

"You ok Starfire?" he asks.

"I am fine. I am just puzzled over something that Slade said to me."

"What was that?"

"Well, he said that you liked me as more than a friend. He said that you are attracted to me, and that I am attracted to you."

"The truth is Star, I do like you, I like you a lot."

"And I like you," says Starfire.

Robin let out a sigh of relief. He had been mortified that Starfire would reject him.

"Starfire-"

"Shhh, Robin," Starfire whispers, "I understand that we can not have a relationship, at least not yet."

"I know. I don't know what I would do if someone hurt you. I found out just how much I cared for you tonight. I thought that you were going to die. And for the first time since my parents death, I would be lost, powerless, defeated."

Starfire was shocked; she had never heard Robin talk this way, or about his life before the Titans.

"And then there is the team to consider. We would all have to sit down and have a nice long chat about relationships," said Robin.

Starfire giggled at this and said, "Yes, perhaps it would encourage Beast Boy to ask Raven on the "Going out" that you humans do."

"Yeah, Star. You're right," Robin laughed. Then he suddenly became serious, and Starfire noticed.

"Robin, what is wrong?"

"I love your laugh."

"Um, thank you," Starfire blushed.

"No Star, you don't get it. I love your laugh, I love your smile, I love everything about you. And if you hadn't done what you did tonight, you wouldn't be here to talk to me and to laugh with me. I would have lost the one thing in the world that is precious to me, and I don't ever want that to happen."

"Robin," Starfire whispered, "it won't."

Robin smiled, and then Starfire leaned forward and they kissed. It was a short kiss, but it was also a meaningful one. Very soon they parted and then they hugged.

"Come on, everyone is going to be wandering where we are," said Robin. They stood up and linked hands and walked down the stairs into the main room.

Little did they know, they had not been alone on the roof of the tower. Someone else had been watching their every move.

None of the other Titans were surprised to see the two Titans hand in hand, but they all knew that it meant that there were going to be a lot of changes, and a lot more danger.

That's it folks! I'm going to write a sequel to it, and I'm going to dedicate it to EmeraldFang and thebiggestfan! Thank you guys for your awesome reviews!


End file.
